<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydreaming by scottielang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590439">Daydreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang'>scottielang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its a soft fluffy love confession uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Corporal Blake/Lance Corporal Schofield, Tom Blake &amp; William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daydreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The golden brown leaves beneath their feet crunched as their heavy army boots trampled over them. The pair were walking, for no other reason than they wanted some privacy, some quiet. Of course, with Blake, that wasn't going to happen. He was going on with himself, telling Schofield a story about when he went to the beach one summer as a kid. Although he wasn't taking the words in, he was listening. He was listening to the way he got so excited when he was speaking, the way he interrupted himself laughing before he even said anything funny, the way he emphasised certain words. He spoke passionately, even when speaking about something he wasn't particularly passionate about. It was endearing, and in fact, Scho quite liked listening to him.</p><p>"Will" Blake brought him out of his daydream. Even that, calling him Will rather than Schofield endeared him. He's the only person who calls him that these days, and he liked the way the word left his lips. Will. It just sounded right to him.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You were daydreaming." Blake stated</p><p>Obviously, Schofield thought, daydreaming about you, obviously.</p><p>When they first met, Schofield wasn't too fond of Blake. He was loud, unorganised, argumentative. The complete opposite of Scho, who preferred to keep to himself, keeping his head down. However, the more time they spent together, or rather the more time Blake refused to leave his new friends side, Scho slowly but surely started taking a liking to Blake. </p><p>"Just a bit tired, Tom, that's all. Carry on with the story, I was enjoying it"</p><p>"Okay, well..." Blake continued, but Scho couldn't pull himself out of his thoughts. His eyes were focused on Blake's lips. Soft, full, and red. He wanted to feel them on his, he knew they'd fit perfectly against his own. He couldn't help but allow his mind to wander, and wonder about how his lips would feel nibbling his earlobe, how they'd feel kissing his jawline, the freckles on his shoulders, his stomach and all the way down his happy trail. It'd been so long since he'd been with someone else other than his right hand, far too long, so he couldn't help but let his imagination run wild.</p><p>"Tom." Scho interrupted, his voice deep, cutting through the trees.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>Scho stopped walking, his whole mind focused on what he was about to say, Blake turning to face him.</p><p>"I've had something on my mind recently."</p><p>"You can tell me anything, Will. You know that."</p><p>Schofield's heart sped up. He could feel it in his throat. If he passed out right now, he wouldn't be surprised. In fact, he'd prefer that to happen right now.</p><p>"I like you" He blurted out. "I like you a lot. I think about you a lot, I mean." He got flustered, words spewing out of his mouth too quick for him to process. Blake said nothing.</p><p>"It's just... You're so different. You make me laugh, and I like listening to you and... I've been in love with girls before. And I know how it feels to want to kiss them, to cuddle them, to protect them. And that's how I feel about you, and-"</p><p>"I love you, Will" </p><p>Blake looked into Scho's eyes as he said those words, those magic words. Shiny blue eyes looking into his own, his cheeks red with nerves, lip trembling. Their chaotic lives came to a peaceful stand still in this moment. </p><p>I love you, Will. I love you, Will. The words played on repeat in his mind, swirling around his head like a carousel. I love you, Will. He wasn't thinking straight when he lunged at Blake, taking his cheeks in his hands, and kissed him.</p><p>Schofield kissed Blake. He kissed him, sweaty palms against pale skin, he kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet, but their lips felt right pressed together. When Scho finally pulled back, he lingered just inches away from Blake's face. Blake smirked, eyes full of admiration, and Schofield smiled back. A perfect, lopsided giddy smile.</p><p>"I love you, Tom. I love you so much."</p><p>The smirk on Blake's face turned to into a full on grin, a toothy smile, a genuinely happy smile. He kissed him back, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed together, they couldn't physically be any closer if they tried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gimme situations to write these two in i lov them so much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>